Where Were We?
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: Amber Millington isn't ready to Aflie Lewis go... Even if he's already gotten over her.


**So my fluffy one shot of an Amfie story! LONG LIVE AMFIE, FABINA, AND PEDDIE! 3 ~Minty**

**Where Were We?**

I, Amber Millington, never thought I could fall in love with him… And boy, did I fall _hard…_

I sat in my bedroom, alone and nowhere to go. Nina and Fabian were off… Somewhere. Patricia was probably sucking Eddie's face off by now. Jerome was probably outside with Mara, both of them pretending that they didn't love the other…

I sighed again as I collapsed in the white and pink mass of blankets, my math homework laying there in a heap. Why wasn't I allowed to be happy? Why could _I _have my happily ever after and be whisked off my feet by some knight in shining armor.

_Because you acted like a total brat when he was there… Caring for you, _a small voice chided in my head; like I didn't already feel _stupid _about that. I glared down at my hands before picking up the homework and getting to work on it… Still lost in my thoughts

_Why did I have to get all bratty when I was nervous? Why did he have to make me nervous? Him! Out of all the guys in the world, he is the only one that makes my heart beat like humming bird wings, makes my palms sweat whenever I see him, and makes the butterflies in my stomach try to fly out through my throat. _

I threw the math homework to the ground, annoyed and with a slight headache.

_How in the world could Alfie Lewis make me feel all those things and more?_

_He's the only one that loves you for you. _That same voice chided. _The only guy who doesn't _just _go for your looks._

I sighed –yet again- at the voice's comments. It was right, of course, but I somehow didn't want it to be. Unwanted tears pushed through closed dams as I lay there.

"Why on earth do I want to cry?" I asked the room as I wiped my eyes angrily. "I have no reason to be sad… There's absolutely nothing wrong with being alone while…. While everyone is in love.

I cursed myself again and stood up.

"Amber Millington does _not _mope!" I announced as though this was perfectly normal. And, you know what; it was getting to that point where I didn't care.

I marched over to the door and swung it open, not looking where I was going.

_CRASH_

"Oh gosh, Ambs!" Alfie tried to apologies as I lay on top of his chest… His toned chest? Wait a minute, the Alfie Lewis I know doesn't-

"AFLIE!" I shrieked, rolling off him and standing up in an angry charade. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Amber I'm-"

"You're what Aflie?" I snapped, the sorrow I felt turning into pure anger. How dare he show his face when he wouldn't even go out with me… _Me_!

Instead of cowering, he stands up and stares me right in the eyes.

"Stop yelling at me Amber!" He shouted back. "I have done _nothing_ to you! Nothing!"

I took a step back, slightly shocked that Alfie had snapped at me. But I didn't back down.

"Nothing!" I shrieked, throwing my hands in the air. "You've done _everything!"_

"What have I done Amber!" Alfie demanded. "I've been nothing but nice to you and you've been nothing but a jerk to me. A demanding, possessive, manipulative little-"

_SLAP_

My hand burned as I slapped Alfie as hard as I could across the face. Tears that had been held up for so long flowed out as I glared at him.

"Don't you dare," My voice shook as I spoke. He, himself, stared at me with utter shock.

"Don't you dare call me anything of those things Lewis. You have no idea what I'm going through right now, Alfie. So don't you dare pretend you know." My voice got louder and louder with each word till I was screaming in his face.

"Amber I-"

I threw myself back into the safety of my bedroom, locking the door behind me. My shrill sobs could be heard as I bawled into my arms. Why did it have to hurt to love? Why did my heart feel as if it was being yanked a million different ways? Why did I have to fall in love with Alfie Lewis...?

"Amber!" Alfie banged against the door, trying to get in. "Amber let me in."

"Go." A chocked out. "Away!"

There was a pause before I heard more hollering from Alfie. "NEVER!"

It only made me cry harder as I sat there. Alfie Lewis didn't care… Yet he was banging on the door.

_No!_ I screamed in my head. _Alfie Lewis will never be yours… You lost your chance._

Soon, the pounding subsided into desperate pleas that seemed to get weaker and weaker. After a few minutes, it ceased, the silence only being broken by the sound of footsteps walking away.

I waited a moment, trying hard to quiet my sobs. When nothing sounded, I shakily got to my feet and threw myself to my bed. I lay there, staring at the ceiling as tears and mascara streamed down my face.

I love Alfie Lewis… There was no denying it now. I cared for him so much it hurt. It hurt when he wasn't next to me at dinner, it hurt when he wasn't near, and it hurt to even imagine someone else in his place.

"Why?" I mumbled. "Why on earth?"

The door suddenly gave a loud creak, but I didn't turn. I already knew who it was without a second thought.

"Ambs," Alfie walked in, slowly. "Are you… Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright Alfie?" I snapped, sitting up and gesturing to my face. "Does this seem normal to you?"

He took a step back as if thinking to leave.

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't… Don't go… Please." The tears became less frequent as Alfie walked over to me.

"What's wrong, Ambs?" He asked, sitting next to me. I automatically held his hand, my heart fluttering in the process. Look what he did to me!

"Alfie I…" I shook my head, unable to form the words. The look in his chocolate eyes told me he understood perfectly. Freshly formed tears toppled down my face as he ran his finger under my eyes.

"Ambs," He never broke eye contact as he handed me one of the mascara wipes on my vanity. I nodded a thank you as I wiped away the black liquid from my face.

"You must think I look absolutely hideous," I remarked once I had gotten most of it off. "Hideous Amber with her-"

Suddenly, his finger was on my lips, ceasing my speech.

"I'd _never _think you were hideous, Amber." He mumbled as he leaned closer to my face. My heart raced as our breaths intermingled. "You're the most beautiful girl I know."

I didn't bother trying to hide my scoff. "And let me guess," I said, taking my hand away from his. "That's all you see in me huh? Just this blonde mess of hair and this teary eyes huh?" I demanded. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Don't say you don't because that's what everyone sees in me!"

"But I'm not everyone, Amber," he took my face in his hands. "I'm some weird kid that everyone laughs at so they don't make fun of themselves."

"Don't say that," I mumbled, leaning into his hands. "You bring joy to all those you talk to."

"No I don't," he replied. "I have never once made you like me because of my jokes. You always think they're stupid."

"That's because I'm afraid." I said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Afraid of… Of me?" he whispered, turning my head so I was looking at him. "Why?"

"Not you Alfie," I told him. "What you do to me."

"What do I…?"

"You make my heart beat too fast." I whispered. "My palms sweat, and my mind freeze. And… And it scares me."

"Am-" but I didn't here as I continued.

"No one has ever done that to me," I whispered. "And then… You come along and-" I was cut off by lips against mine.

Alfie Lewis was kissing me.

Instead of pulling away from the electric current that shot through my lips and wrapped my arms around his next and yanked him closer. He spun his own around my waist and pulled me slowly onto his lap.

"Amber," he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you Alfie."

He pulled away, far enough that our lips weren't touching but was still close enough for our breathing to mingle together.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do," I answered. A goofy smile crossed his lips making one form on my own.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that."

I rolled my eyes in a playful way before pulling Alfie's lips to mine again.

"Love you too, Ambs." He told me between kisses.

After minutes of this, we finally heard a loud clear of a throat.

Pulling away slowly, we turned to see our house standing in the doorway.

_Stupid! We forgot to shut the door!_

"Well…" Jerome tried to sum up words to describe exactly what they saw.

I hopped off of Alfie's lap and walked over to the door.

"Don't you have dates to be kissing?" I sang before I shut the door in one fluid motion. With a flick of my wrist the door was locked and I was walking back to Alfie.

"So," I took my spot back on his lap. "Where were we?"

**That's it! My fluffy one shot of Amfie because I think they'd make such a great couple! So, please Review and tell me how you guys feel about it ~Minty**


End file.
